


Crimson

by masserect



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, F/F, Femslash, Finger Sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt for this was simply "finger-sucking."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson

Chie tells her she looks good in red, so the logical step seems to be to wear a lot of it.

When she is certain that they will have a good long time to themselves, Yukiko paints her lips and nails crimson. She doesn't wear that kind of make-up often, so it's a little troublesome to get it to look good, but Chie's reaction always makes it worth the effort. 

It's cute how she gets all worked up over such tiny things, but it wouldn't be Chie otherwise.

"Yukiko!" she enthuses, practically bouncing. "You are so _pretty_!"

"It's just paint," Yukiko says, flushing a little. (Chie thinks _that_ looks good, too.)

"But it looks good on you," Chie insists, and kisses her fingertips. "You're like a princess or something."

It never fails to make Yukiko smile, because it's their own little private half-serious joke.

The prince deserves a princess, so she doesn't mind being one for Chie.

And Chie plays the part, kneeling, kissing the back of her hand.

Of course, most princes would probably not keep it up for as long.

And most princes wouldn't be using their tongue.

But that's just one of many reasons she prefers this prince over any other.

To show her appreciation, she cups Chie's cheek, strokes her lips with her thumb. Chie breathes a little faster and nips lightly at her skin a couple of times before leaning in and taking that finger in her mouth, slowly stroking it with her tongue.

The way she does it makes Yukiko _tingle_. Not just her finger, or between her legs, but all over.

If Chie notices the way her breath hitches and starts to come a little faster, she doesn't show. She just bobs her head, slowly stroking her skin with wet lips and hot tongue.

Yukiko squirms a little and licks her lips. Chie pulls back and gives her a lustful smile before continuing on to the next finger. Slides it back out and adds a second, tongue playing between them as she slides them in and out of her mouth, sucking lightly, cheeks hollowing.

Dreamily, Yukiko moves against her, circling the tip of her tongue with her fingertips.

Chie purrs, lips trembling around her fingers; pulls back and starts on her thumb again, the two wetted fingers leaving glistening trails over her cheek as Yukiko strokes it.

Then Chie turns her hand over and starts to lick her palm with long, lazy strokes.

"You taste so good, Yukiko..."

"Y- you taste good too - Chie," Yukiko replies, voice unsteady.

Without looking up, Chie raises her other hand, trails it up Yukiko's stomach, over her breasts, over her neck, seeks her crimson lips, pets them with surprisingly soft fingers. Yukiko breathes hotly over them, kisses them, lowers her head to slide moistened lips over Chie's index finger, and Chie finally stops and looks up, watches Yukiko suck her finger in complete silence. Until she can't take it any longer and whimpering, whispers Yukiko's name with a tone of desperate need. 

Yukiko answers with a small hum and pulls back, pulls her mouth off Chie's finger with a smacking noise and quickly comes back down to suck on her thumb, and now it is Chie's turn to draw wet circles on _her_ cheek as those red lips slide softly over her skin.

" _Yukiko_ ," Chie repeats as she looks up helplessly.

All Yukiko does is turn her head a little and swirl her tongue around Chie's thumb. 

It is only when Chie lets go of her and starts sliding her free hand down over her stomach that Yukiko stops and reaches down to pull her up.

Then she kneels and dives in under Chie's skirt to put an end to her need.

It will be her turn later. 

For now, her prince's voice raised in a cry of sweet passion is the best reward she can get.


End file.
